Harvey is Not Imaginary
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: In 1957 Sadie starts her first year at Ilvermorny. A one shot as Chaser 3 of the Caerphilly Catapults for Round 2 of the Quidditch League. CW: Nazis, anti-semitism


**A/N: This should be a total of 1,014 words. My prompts were: Ilvermorny, a black and white photo, the word contagious, and "All We Know" by the Chainsmokers. I had a terrible time with this prompt, but finally found some inspiration. This was inspired by the relationship I have with my stuffed sheep, Lampkins. I hope you enjoy.**

 _CW: Nazis, anti-semitism_

1957

Harvey was his name. He was a rabbit, given to Sadie the day she was born by her oldest, and only living, brother. The choice in name was purposeful, as David himself had chosen it. He had really loved theatre, and had hoped to become a play write himself. Instead, really not all that long after Sadie's family had immigrated from Poland, David found himself drafted. He died in 1952 when Sadie was six, he was eighteen. Harvey had gone to the funeral.

Now Harvey was sitting with Sadie on a new bed surrounded by other little girls. Sadie muttered in Yiddish to him, which he understood perfectly. Sadie was used to living in cramped quarters of course, she came from a small apartment in Chicago, but it was the newness that scared her the most. She hadn't even known she was a witch until a couple of months ago, when someone from MACUSA had shown up at her house in dark robes, and nearly given her mother a heart attack. Sadie and Harvey had been sitting on the couch looking again at the black and white photographs David had sent to her from basic training. She and Harvey tried to make this a daily habit, so that they would remember to keep David in their hearts and prayers. The MACUSA official had actually spoken Yiddish, and Harvey was sure that was one of the only reasons he and Sadie were here now.

Sadie had carried Harvey with her all through the bus ride from Chicago to Washington D.C., and then again from D.C. to Mount Greylock, a previously unknown location to either the rabbit, or his girl. Gigantic statues had flanked the entrance to the enormous castle. Oddly enough the unmoving giants did not seem unfriendly. The pocket of Sadie's new, blue and cranberry robes, and been deep enough for Harvey to burrow, as Sadie was the very last to be called to stand before the school. The Wampus chose her, and she shakily went to retrieve her very own magic wand.

The other girls were busy unpacking, each bunk bed already bearing the name of a student. Sadie was twirling the wand in her fingers, still speaking to Harvey. "I wonder, if David had had a magic wand, or Sheindel or Joshua, I wonder if they would still be here?" Harvey really couldn't say.

The other girls were starting to climb into bed. Some of them had come from as far as California, and they were all exhausted. All except one girl in the bed to the left. Harvey thought her name was Betty. She seemed wide awake, and she was staring at Sadie.

"What are you saying?" Betty asked.

"It's yiddish."

"What does it mean?" Sadie paused, trying to figure out how to explain.

"I was just thinking about my brothers and sister." She sighed.

"Are they younger or older than you?" Betty was now sitting up, but at least had the manners to talk softly as snoring started to permeate the dormitory.

"I'm the youngest." Betty smiled.

"Me too! My older sister's still her but the other three have all graduated. Are any of your's here with you?" Sadie shook her head.

"They're dead." Sadie was so used to this, the word 'dead' almost didn't carry the same gravity for her as it did for others. She'd never met Sheindel or Joshua, so the only one she could really miss was David, and she'd had five years now to deal with the fact that he was never coming home. Sadie looked up and Betty was staring at her.

"Was it contagious?" she asked? Sadie knitter her brows in confusion.

"Was what contagious?" Betty persisted, as if Sadie were being dense.

"The disease that killed them. Was it something like Dragon Pox?" Here Sadie eye brows flew up.

"What on earth is Dragon Pox?" Betty rolled her eyes.

"You know, Dragon Pox. Her get high fevers, and big spots that take forever to go away, and usually leave scars. My uncle had it three times before it finally killed him." Sadie shuddered. If he could have, he would have. Harvey thought it sounded disgusting.

"That's disgusting, and no that's not how they died. They were murdered." Betty gasped.

"The government sent my brother David to fight in Korea. Sheindel and Joshua died in Poland before I was born." Sadie hugged Harvey a little tighter.

"Were Sheindel and Joshua killed by Grindelwald?" Sadie was very taken aback at this. She'd heard of Grindelwald very briefly, but it had never occurred to her to think that her brother and sister had died at the hands of anyone but Nazis.

"No. I doubt it, but I don't know the names. I don't really know how they died."

"Why did MACUSA send your brother to Korea? Was he an auror?"

"MACUSA didn't send him. Truman did. My family are all No-Majes." Apparently this idea that Sadie came from a non-magic family had not occurred to Betty, who looked very surprised.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just that, my family are descendants of Isolt and James-"

"Really?" Sadie gasped.

"Yep. So, for my family, Ilvermorny is kind of all we know. I've never really been anywhere outside of the magical community." Sadie nodded.

"It's okay. I'm like that sometimes too. Harvey here's my best friend, I spend a lot of time talking with him, sometimes I go days without speaking to anyone but him or my parents." Betty smiled, and then reached under pillow. Out came a frog!

"This is Sheila" she whispered, "I was afraid that if I showed her to anyone, I'd get laughed at."

"Well," Sadie assured her, "I promise not to laugh if you won't." And Betty's smile broadened.

Sadie and Betty talked for a little while longer, but pretty soon, the day's events caught up with them and they were drifting off to sleep. Harvey smiled inwardly, glad that Sadie's first evening at Ilvermorny seemed to foreshadow a happy school year.


End file.
